Annie's Pregnant!
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: See the title, its obvious. Obviously after CBTD2, no lemons. Mainly Annie/Charlie but mentions Eliot/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Mainly Charlie/Annie and has some slight Eliot/Sarah mentionings. Its pretty strait forward. Enjoy.

* * *

'Crap!' I thought as the doctor told me the news. I was pregnant; it wasn't too big of a deal when I thought about who the father was, and his reaction. Charlie Baker would be ecstatic, he'd be a little worried about me and my art degree, but otherwise he'd be happy. The only thing I really dreaded was telling my dad. Jimmy Murtaugh does not exactly understand when it comes to his kids making mistakes. And this was a pretty big one.

Usually Charlie and I used a huge amount of protection; birth control, condoms, the foam, the whole nine yards. A few beers each and sometimes you forget about it all! Especially when you're both horny as hell since I had had finals and neither of us had had any for a few weeks. The doctor gave me all the information I'd need for the pregnancy and I headed out to go tell Charlie.

I spent the thirty minute wait in our apartment thinking about my dad and his reaction.

"Annie?" Charlie's voice sounded from in front of me. I lifted my head off the bed and looked at him, he had a quizzical expression on his face along with a lot of grease.

"Hey," I spoke, and wow did my voice sound depressed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, I loved how he worried about me sometimes, over silly things most of the time.

"Sorta…I'm pregnant," I told him, being blunt was probably best with Charlie, didn't want to worry him too much. As expected he was happy, a bit confused, but happy none the less.

"So why are so down about it?" Charlie asked me, his worried voice back.

"My dad is NOT going to be happy, unlike you, I'm suppose to be the example remember?"

"Right…forgot about him for a bit," Charlie muttered the last part as he lay down on the bed next to me. I cuddled into him, ignoring how greasy he was as I usually did. "He'll get over it eventually, then he'll be excited about being a grandfather."

"Yeah, but that's going to be after a lot of yelling, arguing, and telling me how irresponsible I am," I told hi m, sighing into his chest, he always felt completely comfortable and safe.

"How about we tell all of them together? It's almost summer, so Nora and Bud will be down soon with Tom. We could convince my parents to bring the family down for a while, I'm sure Eliot and Sarah will be over-joyed about tat part. Then we can just get it over the telling part in big go. Plus, Eliot and Sarah might do something to completely distract from us," Charlie laid out his plan; I laughed at the last part. He was right, Eliot and Sarah could definitely work as a distraction, Eliot never seemed to be able to get enough of kissing her, and neither cared if anyone watched. Last summer they had gotten caught in Eliot's room, some very important pieces of clothing were missing from Sarah's body.

"Alright, let's do it! At the very least I can be entertained by my little brother and his teenage hormones," I joked, kissing Charlie as fiercely as I could from my position. He responded immediately as always, but we stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone, out of breath. He talked for a few seconds with, from what I could gather, Mr. or Mrs. Baker.

"So?" I asked.

"My parents will ask Nora and Bud if they can stay with them, if they can they'll be down in a week or two. Around the same time your family normally shows up. Now where were we?" Charlie asked, pushing me down on the bed as I pulled at his work clothes.

Baker vs. Murtaugh

Charlie and I were driving up to The Boulders' tonight. I could already see the Baker kid's with my younger siblings down in the lake, and all the Baker cars in the drive. We pulled In behind Loraine's light pink Porsche; New York had been great for her. Walking up to the door was making me nervous, especially when I thought about what I had to tell everyone. We rang the bell and Calvin answered, he smiled at us. He looked down at my clothes a bit confused, I was two months pregnant and I really wasn't sure if I was showing or not yet, so I'd worn a dress that hid it, whether it showed or not.

"What's up sis?" Calvin asked me, I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Nothing but the sky until you let us in," I told him, Charlie and him both laughed at my corny joke. Calvin let us in after that, leading us out onto the porch in the back. Loraine and Becky were chatting about New York, Becky was going to NYU next year and Loraine was looking for a roommate apparently. I chuckled softly as I heard them discussing details about it, apparently the bathroom was an issue since there was only one.

I saw Lisa and Robin playing Kim and Jessica in double chess, a game they came up with a few summer's back. I noticed Dad, Serena, and Charlie's parents talking about something in whispered tones, Dad and Mr. Baker kept glaring down at the lake. I took a look at what it was they were glaring at, I laughed, Eliot and Sarah. They were making out on the dock again, and Eliot appeared to be playing with the ties on Sarah's bikini top.

"Hey guys!" Charlie greeted, leading me over to a seat by Daniel, who was reading a book of some kind. Calvin took the seat across from me as Charlie sat down next to me. Daniel gave me the same look Calvin had when he saw my dress. I had a feeling that neither of them would be surprised with my announcement, they both knew I never wore such conservative clothes unless I was hiding something. The last time I'd done it, they'd figured out the tattoo about a month after I got it.

"Charlie, Ann, how've you two been doing?" Mrs. Baker asked as her grandson came running up to her.

"We've been good, you?" I replied, I couldn't help but smile at little Tom, he was barely two but he was so adorable! I remember once someone told me that two and three year olds were the hardest to handle, but I couldn't believe that when such an angelic little boy was sitting in his grandmother's arms.

A few hours into the night we all sat down for dinner, I decided that when everyone finished I would make the announcement. So two hours later Charlie and I stood up, "Guys, I have a little announcement to make."

"Are you two finally getting married?" Jake asked, I noticed Charlie glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"No, we're not getting married yet…"

"Yet? So you ARE getting married then?" Kenneth interrupted me.

"Can I just finish please?!" I snapped at him, when everyone was quite again I continued, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" My dad yelled, saw that one coming.

"Pregnant, Dad," I told him, blunt was the best way to go here too.

"I KNEW letting you live with a guy was a bad idea! I never should have allowed it!" He was ranting now.

"Allow? Please dad, it was MY decision, and even if Charlie and I didn't live together, it probably would have still happened. It's a good thing dad," I was being blunt again, probably not the best tactic.

"She has a point; a baby isn't a bad thing. If they can make it work, I don't see the bad," Serena said, I smiled appreciatively at her.

"I agree, in fact another grand kid sounds like fun!" Mrs. Baker chimed in. I noticed that Mr. Baker was sitting quietly, I saw a talk in Charlie's future.

"FUN! What kind of example is this to set for the other kids?" Dad was off, he was rambling on, as I had expected. From the corner of my eye I saw Eliot and Sarah sneaking off, I silently prayed that they would create some kind of distraction so Charlie and I could leave.

Twenty minutes later I got my wish when Serena and Mrs. Baker noticed their absence, Dad and Mr. Baker were the lucky ones who found them. From the screaming I heard from Eliot's room it seems this time a lot of clothes had been taken off, and little Eliot was doing something to Sarah that Mr. Baker did NOT like.

On Charlie and my departures I got several 'congrats' from the fifteen Baker/Murtaugh/McNautly family members present. Calvin and Daniel had apparently bet on how long it would take for me to get pregnant, Calvin lost.

* * *

R&R please! Constuctive Critism is welcome! - Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, just to clarify this is 3 years after CBTD2, so Sarah and Eliot are like 16, and Annie and Charlie are around 22-3 or so.

* * *

"I hate pregnancy!" I shouted to no one in particular. At eight months pregnant I am huge! I can barely walk or do anything without help. URGH! This is so frustrating! I wish it would just come out already! Seriously, does it need nine months? Eight and change should be good enough.

"It's only 3 more weeks, babe, then you can go back to being completely independent," Charlie told me from the doorway. I turned from my position laying on the bed so I could glare at him.

"I'll still be huge for a while," and completely unattractive… but I didn't tell him that last part. He thinks I'm just as sexy now, but that's probably because he likes that he's the one that got me here.

He rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, that'll be very temporary," he kissed me after using his sweet voice, damn him. He knew exactly how to get be to calm down, when I didn't want to be calm!!

"So, how's the family?" I asked, distracting him from my neck, which was were he was currently kissing me.

"According to Loraine, the only thing different then 7 months ago is the fact that 'the dads' won't let Eliot and Sarah talk on the phone anymore," Charlie informed me, sitting on the bed, pulling my head up lightly to lie in his lap.

"Why's that?" I hated being out of the loop, Dad was pissed, he didn't even want to see me and he never talked to me. So we got all the info from Kenneth and normally Jake, but right now Loraine was visiting, and she didn't charge for information. Times like these I miss Becky and Henry, they were always helpful with the information stuff. Of course college comes first, but I hated paying Jake, who normally had the most dirt, and Kenneth, who was the ONLY one of the my siblings besides Eliot that was sneaky enough to call me with getting caught.

"Two words: Phone Sex," he shuttered at the thought as he said it. I couldn't help but laugh; Eliot and Sarah were definitely the most interesting couple. I had wondered why Eliot hadn't called me in a while, and this explains it.

"Who caught them? And why didn't Kenneth or Jake tell us?" I was SO curious right now, and apparently Charlie did not know these details, and didn't want to because he hadn't me the phone.

"Loraine is number six, have fun," Charlie said simply, nearly dashing down to the garage after giving me the phone. I was laughing hysterically when Loraine picked up.

"Hey, it's Loraine!" she chirped out the greeting, she recognized my laugh, "Annie? That you?"

"Yeah it's me Loraine, sorry, Charlie was just too hilarious when he gave me the phone," I heard her slight laugh; she knew how very unhappy Charlie was that his little sister was being 'deflowered' by my brother.

"So let me guess, you wanted more info on Eliot and Sarah?" Loraine asked as her mischievous side started to come out.

"Yeah, Charlie wouldn't tell me more then that they were caught having phone sex or something," I responded with a smile, this was the main thing I missed about my family, I used to talk forever with Calvin or Daniel, sometimes I even talked to Eliot about stuff. Now though, none of my three siblings were talking to me, the only two that were talking to me were my half-brothers. Even Becky, my little sister was too busy to talk to me! Sometimes Charlie's family looked so much nicer.

"OH my gosh! It was hilarious, so what happened was that your dad caught Eliot talking on the phone with Sarah, and when I mean talking I mean they were moaning back and forth. According to the yelling your dad did after finding him, he was jacking off. Seriously, who knew little Sarah would do stuff like this. Anyway, everyone heard your dad yelling at Eliot, even the people on Sarah's side of the phone. Needless to say your dad called my dad an hour later, I was listening end through another line, and when dad found out, he blew his top. Now Sarah and Eliot both got phone privileges taken away. At the moment though I'm the only here that knows EXACTLY why they don't have phone privileges," Loraine was telling me everything, and I just couldn't believe it! Eliot was having MAJOR phone sex. Wow…why does all the funny stuff happen when I'm gone?!

"At least they didn't caught having actual sex, that probably would have ended with murder," I joked. I heard Loraine laughing on the other line.

"Probably, oh and Becky says 'hi' she's been doing great in school by the way. She'd call but she's taking on a double work load with having two unrelated majors at the same time," Loraine told me, all joking aside. Loraine knew how close Becky and I use to be, we got really close after our dad remarried. Even though we've drifted apart, everyone knew that we were still really close.

"That's good, I'm glad she's focusing on her studies. Tell her I love her when you get the chance," I could feel the pregnancy hormones doubling the sadness in me.

"No problem, I'll talk to you more later, fill you in on all the other stuff. Diner's in like 2 seconds," Loraine said, she sounded a little shook up herself.

"Ok, bye," I spoke, but my voice was breaking.

"Bye."

"Oh, and Loraine, thanks," now I was full out crying.

"No problem," she said, and then the line went dead.

* * *

Life was hard sometimes, and right now, life totally sucked. Labor, no matter what anyone says, is THE most painful thing EVER! Charlie might be next to me holding my hand, but it still hurt like hell. I was early by exactly 3 days, and my dad still hadn't talked to me since I told him I was pregnant. Nine months, no contact from him. Sometimes there are just times in a girl's life were she doesn't want the man she loves, she wants her daddy there to help her. I felt so jealous of Nora now, having all those people that cared for her unconditionally throughout her pregnancy. I was at the same hospital, but I just had Charlie, he'd called Loraine and Becky. They were down for Spring break with the entire family, but I doubt if any of them would come, maybe Becky or Loraine, but I wasn't expecting anyone else. Right now though, my mind should be thinking about what I want to name my little boy or girl, not thinking about how much I wanted my family there. This baby and Charlie were my family too, I had to focus.

Then I heard the crying, "It's a girl Annie, a baby girl," Charlie whispered in my ear. I could see her, just a little ways a way, she was beautiful. The doctor held her out to Charlie, who laid her in my arms, putting his arms around us. I smiled and laughed lightly, I knew for sure that I was crying.

"She's perfect…" the one thing I said before I blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

Apparently I've been out for nearly two days, according to Charlie. When I did wake up he was sitting in the chair neck to me, holding my sleeping daughter.

"What'll we name her?" I asked him, I was completely consumed by thoughts about her, every once and a while a thought about my family would come to mind, but other wise it was all her. Then I got, "How about Lynnette?"

"Lynnette, I like that. Where'd you come up with it?" Charlie handed Lynnette out to me.

I took her, rocking her slowly in my arms, "It was my mom's name, and she looks a lot like my mom. Well minus the dark locks she got from you."

Charlie laughed quietly, "Here I thought she looked like you."

"Well, I've been told me and my mom look a lot a like," I stuck my tongue out at him, and then leaned back into the bed, holding my baby.

"Excuse me?" a nurse was at the door, I will never get why they say excuse me like it's a question.

"Yes?"

"You have some visitors, are you up to seeming them," the nurse was polite, and looked a bit worried.

"Sure," I answered, more then a bit curious to who it was.

"Hey Annie," Serena greeted; behind her was Calvin, Daniel and Becky. I saw Loraine too, and what I thought was Mrs. Baker out in the hallway.

"Hi guys," I was a little surprised by Serena, I wasn't exactly pleasant to her when I first met her. She was barely five years older then me when she married my dad. After a while I realized that she truly loved my dad, and she was always treating the younger kids like her own. We older kids never really gave her a chance, except for Becky. I thought came to me; I motioned for Charlie to come closer and whispered, "How about Serena as a middle name for Lynnette?" He smiled and nodded at me, he probably knew what I was thinking, he always got me pretty well.

"How are you feeling sweety?" Serena asked, moving as to let the other five make there way in. She was right next to Charlie now.

"I'm good."

"What'd you name the kid?" A voice asked from the doorway, the six around my bed all turned and had shocked expression by who was there. I didn't even look up though, I knew who it was.

"HER name is Lynnette Serena Baker, daddy," I spoke just to him, I noticed Serena tilt her head, she was surprised.

"I love the name," Becky said, breaking what was an awkward silence.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Mom would be happy," Calvin spoke lightly; sitting down on the foot of my bed and leaning up to lightly stoke Lynnette's face.

"We could call her Lyns!" Daniel jokes, he'd always loved making people's nicknames, mine was 'Ant, and Calvin got 'Calves.' I remembered him once calling Becky 'Beck n' Call' before dad told him to stop such childish things.

"Why does she get a cute name when I had a horrible one?" Becky asked him, mock anger in her voice.

"Cause she's cuter," Daniel teased.

"Definitely," Charlie said, staring at Lynn and I with a look of pure love and happiness. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze. I heard Loraine laugh from behind him.

"Come on you guys, we've seen the baby, now its time for us to let Lynn and Ann get some sleep. Labor can be very tiring," Mrs. Baker said as she ushered the others out of the room. Serena stayed, frowning slightly when she noticed that my dad had left nearly as soon as he had gotten here. I wasn't really surprised, he was probably still angry.

"Hey Serena, would you like to hold your grandchild?" I asked her, she immediately perked up.

"I'd be honored," Serena took little Lynn and sat down in the chair next to Charlie. They looked so sweet, I looked around a bit until Charlie handed me my sketch book. I smiled at him, and started to draw my little angel in Serena's arms.

* * *

It's been hours since everybody left, Lynn was a sleep in the crib next to me, and Charlie had gone to get me something to eat.

"Hey superstar," my dad said from the doorway.

"Dad, I thought you left?" I was honestly surprised.

"Nah, just didn't want to crowd around Lynn to much," he was standing next to her crib now, he looked happy, truly happy. "She looks just like you did when you were a baby, except she got Charlie's hair."

"Yeah, that's probably why she reminded me of mom," I told him, he'd probably change the subject, he was really shaken up when mom died, and that's when all the perfectionist stuff came around. His way of coping I guess, even when he got remarried to Carrie and then Serena, he never got the same smile he had with mom. Although Serena was starting to get it back, helping him mend his heart.

"Probably, your mother would be proud of you, taking care of your sister. Not completely shutting Serena out, and now you're even starting to let Serena in. She'd be real proud," dad was starting to cry, it made me cry.

"Yeah I know. Nice to hear it from you though," I told him lightly, he smiled and walked over to me.

"Don't make my mistakes, Annie, you got that?"

"I got it daddy," I smiled at him, and then he hugged me.

* * *

R&R please!! - Ray


End file.
